


Never Lose Hope

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Never lose hope, my heart, miracles dwell in the invisible. If the whole world turns against you keep your eyes on the Friend.” - Rumi</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Lose Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roelliej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. 

* * *

“I can only hope that he loves me, too,” Harry said to Hermione; sitting in her flat, obsessing over the fact that he was going to confess his feelings to Ron. Hermione, the ever so understanding Hermione, comforted and encouraged him. 

“It’s a good idea. You know I already think that. If Dean hadn’t told me how he felt about me, we would’ve never been together, you know. And how happy—”

“I know,” Harry said, trying to sound cheery. Last Christmas, Dean had confessed to Hermione that he was madly in love with her, had been for a very long time. Ginny had already moved on years ago and was dating a Quidditch player so no one had cared about the fact that Hermione got together with her ex-boyfriends’ sister’s ex-boyfriend. 

“Well, at least you’re keeping it in the family,” Ron had said, laughing. Hermione dated Ron, then Charlie and now Dean. Ron, of course, had also realised that he wasn’t really as straight as he’d liked to be and had started dating blokes years ago. 

“Look at it this way,” Hermione said, her voice, soothing. “Ron will think that you, too, will keep it in the family.” 

Harry laughed. It was all just so ridiculous really. How they all had just dated each other, one after the other. Ginny had moved on from Dean to Neville, and Neville eventually started dating Malfoy. That one had actually stuck, much to anyone’s surprise. No one thought that Neville and Malfoy would hit it off and make it last. 

“I know it in my heart that he feels the same way about you, Harry. He hasn’t told me as much but it’s easy to see. Maybe he’s just feeling as anxious as you are. Maybe he thinks that you’ll reject him.” 

Harry nodded and stood up off the sofa. He decided just to hell with it and shortly left to go see Ron He had no idea that he was in for such a surprise. 

As soon as Harry knocked on Ron’s door, Ron opened it and launched at him; kissing Harry. “I love you,” Ron said. “Sorry, I just didn’t know how else to tell you.”

* * *


End file.
